1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a combination of a container and an associated closure therefor capable of efficiently containing and storing various fluid products including liquids and fluent solid materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the packaging industry is familiar with polygonally-shaped containers to obtain the most efficient utilization of shipping, storing and displaying space, the utilization of similarly configured closures providing ready access to the contents are not available. Closures adapted to be received by typical externally threaded finishes are well known and have been found to be generally acceptable, particularly where annular or round finishes are employed. However, it is considered that in many instances it would be desirable to utilize a polygonal container having a polygonal finish. Such a design provides for efficiency in packaging, shipping, storing, and displaying the product, but poses serious problems in respect of closure design. One of the types of closure for such finishes is the “press-on” or “snap-on” type.
Several types of “press-on” or “snap-on” container closures are presently known for the packaging of products. A common feature of these closures is that the closure and the associated finish are provided with cams, ribs, or threads that allow the closure to be “snapped” or “pressed” onto the container to a closed position over an opening in the top of the finish of the container.
The removal of the closure in “press-on” or “snap-on” container systems can occur in a variety of ways. A common method of removing the closure is to push or pull the closure off of an engaging rim of the container. The closure structure and means of removal are commonly employed in the construction of closures for aspirin containers. Another means for removing the closure involves pushing on the sides of the closure to deform the shape of the closure slightly so that ribs or cams on the closure are caused to be disengaged from those on the container, thus releasing the closure from the container. Another means employed for removing the closure involves twisting the closure about the vertical axis of the container to release ribs or threads. Generally, these twist-off systems require the user to push the closure downwardly while simultaneously twisting to disengage the threads or ribs on the closure from those on the container. In container systems not requiring the closure to be pushed downwardly during the twisting motion, the shape of the finish often requires that a relatively large twisting force be applied before the engaged cams, ribs, or threads will disengage to release the closure from the container.
Each of the aforementioned structures requires the user to apply a relatively large force to overcome the engaged relationship of the cams, ribs, or threads on the closure and container, or to apply a dual set of forces, such as in the combined push-and-twist removal system. Therefore, such container closures often pose difficulties for persons with little hand strength, such as the elderly and the disabled.
It would be advantageous to provide a container system that lacks the disadvantages of the container systems described above while simultaneously being attractive and of simple design, allowing for ease in manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a container and closure combination which includes an opening assist structure allowing the container to be opened readily with a minimum amount of force while not compromising the reliability of the closure when it is in an operative closed position on the container.
Another object of the invention is to produce a container and closure combination wherein both the container and the closure are provided with a plurality of cooperating locking tabs that reliably retain the closure over the finish of the container.
Still another object of the invention is to produce a container and closure combination which includes an opening assist structure permitting the closure to be easily opened with a minimum amount of force, without pressing downwardly or pulling upwardly, while maintaining the sealing reliability of the closure when in closed relationship with the container.
Another object of the invention is to produce a container and closure combination wherein the closure and container are provided with a means for lifting the closure and a means for spreading the skirt of the closure away from the finish of the container to provide a “snap-on/pop-off” feature of the container and closure combination.